Une trahison qui tombe bien
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Extrait : "Lisbon envisageait de demander de l'aide à un détective privé mais cela lui coûterait de l'argent et elle n'avait pas une paye de ministre. Oh, elle connaissait bien quelqu'un qui faisait un excellent détective privé mais..."


Bonjour à tous !

Alors, la dernière fic que j'ai postée c'était « Un Baloo peut en cacher un autre », merci aux revieweurs (fidèles ou pas, merci à tous pour vos compliments).

**ShaiArg :** Oui, le coup du chien, ça marche toujours XD Merci beaucoup, je fais tout pour que mes fic soient « fluides « comme tu dis, je la relis 4 ou 5 fois et dès que je vois une phrase qui passe pas, je change directement.

**LittleMissFierce :** « Topissime » ? ça c'est du compliment où j'm'y connais pas ! Merci beaucoup. Hé bien, voici non pas une fic mais deux fics ! Je poste déjà celle-ci et la deuxième dans pas longtemps.

**Chris122 :** Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette histoire vu que c'est une fic française et que tu aimes moyen mais puisque tu avais « apprécié ma plume », qui sait, peut-être viendras-tu faire un tour ? Merci pour ta review ^^

**Saraweir :**C'est vrai, ça c'est pas beau de réclamer mais bon, j'te pardonne XD Voici deux fics ! Hé oui, c'est l'évènement aujourd'hui ! Je poste la deuxième un peu plus tard. Merci en tout cas !

**leelou09 :**voilà la prochaine fic ! merci pour ta review !

**Kayume-Chan :**J'ai encore faillit me planter en écrivant ton pseudo, j'allais oublier le « u ». Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'entrainer tous les soirs, j'écrirai dis fois ton pseudo, ça va finir par rentrer XD

Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review qui m'a fait très plaisir et bon anniversaire (très en retard je sais ^^).

**Ablusteryday :** Et voilà encore de la bonne guimauve pour toi ! lol et voici une nouvelle fic qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres. Merci.

**IWillBeASurgeon :**C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, je trouve, réussir à s'imaginer la scène. Ta review m'a rassurée parce que des fois, j'me dis « j'espère qu'ils vont comprendre ce que je veux dire… ». Merci !

**F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f :**J'suis bien d'accord avec toi, faut pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble tout de suite dans la série sinon, ça va sentir la fin ! Vaut mieux qu'ils se tournent autour comme ils le font. Et le chien je l'ai appelé Baloo parce que j'suis une grande fan des Disney, c'était une petite dédicace au célèbre « Livre de la jungle » ! Merci pour ta review !

Alors voici un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.

Evidemment, disclaimer : je ne possède rien de ce qui est écrit en dessous sauf le personnage de Jaochim Melback. Tout cela appartient à des gens géniaux ! (bah oui, sans eux, pas de mentalist ^^)

**UNE TRAHISON QUI TOMBE BIEN**

Trahi. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait trahi. Et pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, il avait monté tout un plan de façon à la piéger. Mais voilà, la vérité est qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi le moins du monde, elle lui avait dit toute la vérité et il se retrouvait comme un idiot, à essayer de se faire pardonner…

Lisbon éteignit sa télévision. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le film depuis une demi-heure sans succès car ses pensées repartaient à chaque fois vers cet homme qui l'avait blessée. Et depuis quelques jours, elle avait le pressentiment que c'était lui qui lui cachait quelque chose, son comportement était parfois étrange et parfois, elle avait la sensation qu'il répondait au hasard à ses questions, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait de l'importance dans les yeux de cet homme. Mais lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'en parler avec lui, il avait coupé court à la discussion, prétendant qu'elle avait tout imaginé.

Mais Lisbon n'était pas le genre de femme à attendre que « ça passe » deux jours plus tôt, elle avait pris la décision de découvrir ce qu'il tramait. Malheureusement, son travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps et elle n'arrivait pas à le piéger comme il avait cru le faire avec elle. Le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre l'angoissa et elle ralluma son téléviseur pour le mettre en fond sonore, poursuivant dans ses sombres réflexions. Elle envisageait de demander de l'aide à un détective privé mais cela lui coûterait de l'argent et elle n'avait pas une paye de ministre. Oh, elle connaissait bien quelqu'un qui faisait un excellent détective privé mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment le mêler à cette histoire car elle savait qu'avec lui, il y aurait des retombées. Elle s'endormit sans solution à son problème.

Le lendemain, il l'avait appelée pour annuler leur soirée. Elle s'y était préparée et n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, elle lui avait simplement raccroché au nez. Et espérer qu'il la rappelle pour s'excuser ou même qu'il s'excuse un jour, c'était croire au Père-Noël et elle n'en n'avait plus l'âge. Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut Jane sortir de l'ascenseur avec des beignets de chez Marie qu'elle se décida. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment présenter la chose mais tant pis, elle devait essayer de lui faire confiance.

- Jane ?

- Bonjour Lisbon, bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis allé chercher des beignets de chez Marie parce que sa boutique va fermer pendant deux semaines, part en vacances. Tenez, servez-vous, dit le consultant en tendant le sachet à sa patronne.

- Ah oui ? Elle a affiché qu'elle prenait des vacances ? demanda Lisbon.

- Non mais les rayons se vident et elle ne les remplit pas et elle s'est mit un bon paquet de timbres de côté donc elle a l'intention d'envoyer des cartes postales. Et puis elle ne porte plus son T-shirt préféré donc c'est qu'elle la mit de côté pour partir, c'est ce que font tous les gens normaux.

- Mettre de côté leurs vêtements préférés pour les emmener en vacances ? interrogea Van Pelt qui s'empara d'un beignet plein de sucre.

- Oui. Toi tu le fais, c'est sûr ! déclara Jane en lui souriant.

Van Pelt haussa les épaules avec un sourire et acquiesça. Jane se tourna vers sa patronne et amie pour voir sa réaction. Il aimait bien l'impressionner avec ses déductions farfelues et il savait que ça marchait presqu'à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le dévisageait d'un air particulièrement étrange et insistant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en mordant dans un beignet à son tour.

- Rien…

En voyant Jane à l'ouvrage une fois de plus, Lisbon se félicita d'avoir prit la décision de se confier. Il était bien plus doué qu'un détective privé. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son bureau pour poursuivre la paperasse, elle lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Jane se tourna vers ses trois coéquipiers et fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit Cho.

Van Pelt et Rigsby confirmèrent les paroles de l'asiatique en haussa les épaules puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Jane avait envie d'entrer dans le bureau de Lisbon pour aller l'embêter un petit peu mais pour une fois, il se retint. Il tâcherait de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait lancé ce regard insistant un peu plus tard.

Le ciel avait prit une teinte orangée et la température était descendue en ce début de soirée. Lisbon ferma le dossier enfin terminé sur sa dernière enquête avec satisfaction et poussa un soupir, mêlant soulagement et déception. A cette heure-ci, elle aurait du être en train de remballer ses affaires avec entrain pour aller se préparer à passer une agréable soirée avec lui. Tant pis.

- Lisbon ? Vous avez terminé ?

Jane avait fait irruption dans son bureau sans prévenir, pour ne pas changer.

- Oui, je viens de refermer le dossier. Le procureur a contacté Hightower tout à l'heure, on a faillit nous confier une nouvelle enquête mais elle a été attribuée à une autre équipe donc je sens qu'on va encore faire de la paperasse demain.

Jane s'approcha du bureau et la regarda ranger quelques affaires dans son sac et enfiler sa veste.

- Bien, dit-il simplement. Bon, j'y vais. A demain.

Il sortit du bureau et le cerveau de Lisbon fonctionna à toute allure. Si elle repoussait à chaque fois le moment où elle voulait lui parler, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

- Jane !

En attendant son nom dans le couloir, Jane retint un sourire et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Il était persuadé que le seul moyen pour la faire parler serait de ne pas s'intéresser à elle.

- Oui ? dit-il en arrivant dans le bureau.

- Il faudrait que… je vous demande un service, déclara Lisbon en évitant son regard.

- D'accord. C'est quoi ?

Lisbon grimaça.

- C'est un peu compliqué, il faudrait que je vous explique tout dans les détails et c'est… délicat.

Jane comprit rapidement qu'elle allait avoir du mal à parler.

- Je vois.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait, répondit Lisbon en souriant finalement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous confier mais là vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide donc vous n'avez pas le choix et c'est ça qui va être difficile. Et si on s'asseyait sur le canapé ?

Lisbon acquiesça et ils ôtèrent leurs vestes pour s'installer confortablement. Jane attendit qu'elle parle la première car s'il lui posait des questions, elle se braquerait forcément. Au bout d'une longue minute, il entendit enfin le son de sa voix.

- Je vais vous révéler quelque chose mais personne ne le sait alors j'aimerais bien que vous gardiez ça pour vous et que vous ne me taquiniez pas là-dessus, Jane.

- Moi, vous taquinez ? N'importe quoi…

Sous le regard insistant de Lisbon, il ajouta :

- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

- Non, je ne vous demande pas de faire de votre mieux, je vous demande de faire ce que je dis, mais si vous en êtes incapable, je demande de l'aide ailleurs.

Lisbon se leva brutalement et voulu reprendre sa veste pour partir mais il le retint par le bras et croisa son regard.

- Je ne vous taquinerez pas sur ce dont vous allez me parler, c'est promis.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il disait la vérité et elle accepta de se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- D'accord. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, j'ai…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment présenter la situation, mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, Jane déclara :

- Deux mois et dix jours.

Lisbon resta béate quelques secondes. Avait-il dit cela au hasard pour lui faire croire qu'il savait tout ou savait-il vraiment tout ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir sachant qu'elle était restée extrêmement discrète, qu'elle avait gardé le même comportement qu'avant et avait caché ses émotions au maximum ?

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous savez tout ? lui demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Si vous préférez, je peux faire semblant de ne rien savoir mais je trouve qu'en plus d'être ridicule, ce serait vous faire perdre votre temps.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…, soupira Lisbon.

Jane prit l'air désolé et haussa les épaules innocemment.

- Ok, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

- Eh bien, vous sortez avec un homme de trente-huit ans portant le nom de Joachim Melback, il est sous-directeur d'une entreprise de prêt-à-porter pour hommes. Il est grand, il a des cheveux noirs, il a deux sœurs qui sont jumelles et des parents divorcés.

Lisbon croula sous tous les détails que Jane lui apportait et plus il en disait, plus elle devenait blanche comme la neige.

- …et il a eu un chien qui s'appelait Barley quand il était plus jeune. Ses grands-parents tenaient une confiserie que son oncle a récupérée et qui marche encore très bien aujourd'hui. Ah, et il a perdu toute sensation dans l'orteil du milieu de son pied gauche.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- Oui, à cause d'un accident de vélo mais rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il ne ressent plus rien dans son orteil ?

- Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Non, ça ne fait que deux mois et _dix jours_ que l'on est ensemble, dit Lisbon d'un ton sec en insistant bien sur le « dix jours ». Vous vous êtes renseigné sur lui ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était ni agressif, ni en colère mais Jane sentit qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été observée pendant des jours.

- Comme tout vrai ami, j'ai préféré vérifier que… qu'il était correct. C'est tout.

- Et si vous ne m'avez rien dit, c'est parce que vous pensez qu'il est… correct ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, je pense qu'il l'est.

Lisbon détourna les yeux et soupira, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Bizarrement, elle se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise que Jane soit intervenu ainsi dans sa vie et soulagée qu'il sache tout. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait eu peur que Jane réagisse mal en apprenant qu'elle lui avait caché cette relation.

- Mais vous, vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, affirma soudain Jane. Je me trompe ?

- Il est différent depuis quelques temps et… je n'arrive pas à cerner ce qui ne va pas, expliqua Lisbon non sans rougir légèrement.

Décidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait d'afficher sa vie sentimentale, elle se sentait mise à nue.

- Et vous vous êtes dit que puisque vous aviez un consultant génial qui voit toute sorte de chose, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de lui demander de l'aide !

Lisbon lui sourit et se sentit un peu mieux en constatant que Jane n'avait pas l'intention de l'embêter sur ce sujet fragile.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

- A votre service ! Mais d'abord, il faudrait que je vous pose quelques questions pour avoir une idée de où se trouve le problème.

- Mais… vous pouvez vous débrouiller tout seul, non ? Pas besoin de me poser des questions.

- Il faudrait que je puisse savoir si le problème vient de son travail, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses sentiments... Est-ce qu'il se confie à vous à propos d'un de ses sujets ?

- On parle de sa famille des fois, il en est assez fier. Quand à ses amis, je ne sais pas 'il en a vraiment, ce sont tous des collègues de travail et je ne les connais pas. Jane, on est obligé de faire ça ? S'impatienta Lisbon en se levant de canapé, soudain moins tranquille.

- Vous savez à peu près où est le problème, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Jane.

Lisbon mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et elle détourna les yeux, avouant ainsi qu'elle avait bien une idée du problème.

- Je vois, déclara Jane. Il ne se comporte plus comme avant, il montre moins de tendresse, moins d'intérêt ? Ou alors il vous évite ?

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Lisbon mais il ne distingua qu'un vague son sans signification. Il se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide, je vais vous aider. Je vous ai promis de ne pas me moquer, Lisbon, je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est sérieux et ce qui l'est moins.

- Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre.

- Alors dites-moi tout, Votre Altesse.

Lisbon le va les yeux au ciel puis elle fixa de nouveau le consultant, cherchant du courage au fond d'elle pour se dévoiler. Elle le trouva juste là, au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est… tout ce que vous avez dit à la fois…

- D'accord.

- On devait sortit ce soir, aller au restaurant.

- Et il a annulé.

- Oui.

Jane se mit à réfléchir et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, marmonnant des trucs dont lui seul comprenait le sens. Lisbon l'observa en grimaçant. Si elle n'avait pas été triste, elle aurait rit de le voir ainsi, tel un enfant qui cherche où il a bien pu mettre son doudou.

- Donnez-moi son numéro de téléphone, dit-il tout à coup.

- Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

- Rien, je vais juste dire que je me suis trompé de numéro, c'est pour savoir où il est ou ce qu'il fait, on va enregistrer la conversation.

- Non, Jane, on ne peut pas l'enregistrer, c'est interdit par la loi si ce n'est pas justifié.

- Ah oui, j'avais momentanément oublié que vous étiez de la police…, sourit Jane.

Il réussit à la faire sourire et revint vers elle d'un pas décidé.

- On va juste l'appeler alors, je mets le haut-parleur.

Lisbon secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur puis elle consentit à donner le numéro. Jane la tapa sur son portable et appuya sur la touche verte. Deux sonneries retentirent puis Joachim décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Salut, c'est Mike ! Comment tu vas ? demanda Jane, enjoué.

- Mike ? Je ne connais pas de Mike.

Un brouhaha incessant et des paroles inaudibles se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone et Lisbon fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se disaient. Pendant ce temps, Jane poursuivit la conversation.

- Mais t'es où là ? Julia voulait qu'on se voit ce soir, t'es libre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Heu… vous faites erreur, je ne connais pas de Julia non plus. Moi c'est Joachim, répondit l'interlocuteur.

Des paroles d'hommes proches de Joachim se firent plus nettes et Lisbon et Jane distinguèrent la conversation.

« T'as vu comment il te regarde ? Et ça c'est un homme pour toi vieux, toi qui adore les cranes rasés ha ha ha ! »

« Oh la ferme ! Et je te rappelle que le dernier avait plus de cheveux que toi ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté alors ? Ha ha ha ! »

« Exactement ! Proposes-le plutôt à Jo. Hey Jo ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

- J'arrive ! cria Joachim à ses « amis ». Désolé, vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, Mike. Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant Jane et Lisbon encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé posa sa tête dans ses mains, l'air dépité.

- C'était peut-être une blague entre potes, tenta-t-il en vue de rassurer Lisbon sur l'orientation sexuelle de son petit ami.

-Et la musique de gays dans le fond, c'est une blague aussi ? Faut que j'y aille, déclara Lisbon en se relevant du canapé.

Jane la regarda s'agiter sans comprendre. Elle était passée d'un extrême à l'autre en moins de trois secondes. Désespérée et abattue, en colère et prête à l'attaque.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous ! Vous allez où ?

- Faire les bars gays de la ville, il n'y en a pas cinquante. Il faut que je frappe quelqu'un et ce serait encore mieux si ça tombait sur lui.

- A oui ? Je vous suis parce qu'une femme comme vous faisant la tournée des bars, ce n'est pas très prudent. Vous devriez plutôt allez au stand de tirs, non ? lui proposa Jane alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Parce que frapper, c'est interdit pas la loi et je crois me souvenir que vous êtes flic.

- Oh… Le salaud, je ne peux pas le croire ! Je vais le chopper, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, le couper en petits morceaux et le les réduire en cendres ! Ou alors je le mets dans ma cave sans eau, sans nourriture et je le laisse se faire dévorer par les rats et lorsqu'il n'aura plus de membres et qu'il sera presque mort, je le brûlerai vivant !

Lisbon s'arrêta de crier, essoufflée. Jane s'éclaircit la voix.

- Heu… plus tard, si on retrouve un morceau infime de son corps et si les enquêteurs me demandent si vous avez déjà laissé échapper des menaces de mort contre ce type, je réponds quoi ?

- « L'agent Lisbon était très amoureuse de Joachim Melback, jamais elle n'aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal, c'était l'homme de sa vie. », répondit Lisbon d'une voix plus posée.

Jane lui fit un sourire à la fois amusé et réconfortant et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Lisbon les referma.

- Vous avez changé d'avis ? demanda Jane.

- Allons au stand de tirs.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la pièce où ils arrivèrent, même le gardien censé être là était partit en urgence car sa femme venait d'accoucher. Ils entrèrent tous les deux sans aucun mal et se protégèrent les oreilles avec un casque. Jane se positionna derrière Lisbon et la regarda s'acharner à merveille sur la cible en carton. Lorsque le dessin se rapprocha, ils ôtèrent leur casque et observèrent tous les deux les trous que Lisbon avait faits. Cinq dans la tête, cinq dans le cœur.

- Vous étiez amoureuse de lui ? demanda alors Jane.

Le petit sourire satisfait que Lisbon avait eu en découvrant son œuvre disparut soudainement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je trouve que vous le détestez vraiment et lorsque l'on est amoureux d'une personne, on met beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à la détester, expliqua-t-il.

Lisbon regarda de nouveau la cible en carton.

- Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas vraiment mais… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde ?

- Un mari, des enfants, une maison, un chien, un chat, des poissons, des aimants tout moches sur le frigo…, cita Jane.

Lisbon se mit à rire donna un gentil coup de coude à Jane pour le faire taire.

- Vous savez, dit-elle, vous m'avez dit qu'une femme comme moi faisant la tournée des bars, ce n'était pas prudent mais entre nous, si vous m'aviez suivie dans les bars gays, vous auriez probablement eu plus de problèmes que moi.

Jane confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Vous allez le quitter ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment ! Vous pensez que je suis le genre de femme qui laisse une deuxième chance ?

- Vous m'en avez laissé plusieurs à moi, répliqua Jane tout en la fixant sans ciller.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est parce que vous êtes comme moi, vous n'avez pas d'aimants sur le frigo et tout ce qui va avec.

Ils se dévisagèrent en souriant et cet instant semblant durer une éternité. Lisbon sentit son estomac se tortiller et elle ne pu détacher son regard des yeux si bleus de Jane.

- Je veux le tromper comme il m'a trompée, chuchota-t-elle.

- Lisbon, ne faites pas ça.

- Ne pas faire quoi ? Le tromper ou…

Elle sous-entendit « …ou faire l'amour avec vous. » et Jane n'eut aucun mal de le deviner. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Le tromper.

Lisbon se recula et sortit son téléphone de sa poche rapidement. Jane la regarda composer le numéro de son futur ex petit ami, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. C'était sa supérieure et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle parce qu'elle était désespérée. Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'être et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant précis lui donnait juste l'envie de la sentir nue contre lui.

- Salut Jo, c'est Teresa. Je désolée mais je ne peux pas sortir avec un homme qui sort avec d'autres hommes donc je te quitte. J'espère que tu écouteras ce message au plus vite car sinon, ça voudrait dire que je t'ai trompée et je m'en voudrais terriblement. Je dois te laisser, bye.

Il l'observa raccrocher son téléphone et le ranger dans sa poche de jean.

- Voilà. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Lisbon…

Il avait voulu la freiner dans son élan mais la façon dont il avait dit son nom ressemblait plus à du désir qu'à autre chose.

- Redites-voir mon nom, encore une fois, pour voir.

Pris au piège, Jane ne pu que sourire devant l'air séducteur qu'avait prit Lisbon en disant cela.

- C'est comme ça que vous l'avez séduit ?

- Pourquoi, ça marche ?

Contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut Jane qui sourit en détournant le regard. Puis il reposa ses yeux sur elle.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me teniez pour responsable de quoi que ce soit.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Lisbon.

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer d'elle et sa veste commençait à la gêner.

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire de votre mieux, je vous demande de faire ce que je dis, mais si vous en êtes incapable…, répliqua Jane.

Lisbon sourit et se rapprocha du consultant.

- Je ne vous tiendrez pour responsable de rien du tout, dit-elle presque à voix basse tout en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant sur le sol. Je prends toutes les responsabilités, c'est promis.

Jane avait l'impression de n'entendre que son cœur tambouriner lorsque la jeune femme se colla à lui pour lui ouvrir sa chemise et poser ses mains chaudes sur son torse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux juste assez longtemps pour que leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, puis Lisbon l'embrassa. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux du consultant qui prit l'initiative de lui enlever son T-shirt.

- On pourrait avoir un chat ? demanda-t-il tout en l'embrassant dans le coup.

- Mmm d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui choisirai les aimants qui iront sur le frigo.

- Marché conclu, dit Jane en riant et en cherchant ses lèvres.

Mais tout cela signifiait plus qu'un chat et des aimants. C'était la perspective d'un avenir commun, d'un bonheur pur, simple, mais efficace.

**FIN**

A _très_ bientôt pour la prochaine fic : **« J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane. »**


End file.
